The present disclosure herein relates to a material for 3D printing, and more particularly, to a metal material for 3D printing.
3D printing methods, which are being actively developed recently, can use 3D printers to receive information that is designed three dimensionally and print three dimensional shapes. 3D printers may use digital blueprints to produce three dimensional objects with relative ease. 3D blueprints are drawn using programs such as 3D CAD which are capable of drafting the 3D blueprints for 3D printing. Models can be created from scratch but are also made by using a template to modify a basic form. Some 3D printing service companies provide online tools which allow even laypersons to easily produce 3D blueprints. In addition, instead of drawing the blueprint, 3D blueprints are also made by using only a 3D scanner or through a mechanical method by taking a photograph.
3D printing is already used by industry in parts of the production process. Recently, expectations and demand are increasing for a new market in product mockups of accessories, and the like, using the customized low-volume, high-variety production processes of 3D printing.